injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Story Mode
]] Story Prologue All out chaos is occurring all over planet Earth. The alliance of Darkseid and Brainiac had arrived completely out of surprise and their forces were destroying the planet. The Justice League was spread completely thin, doing everything they could to maintain order. Chapter One: Superman On the Watchtower, Superman was seen alongside his teammates, Flash and Cyborg, battling the Legion of Doom, who had seized the opportunity to finally destroy the Justice League. Superman calls Luthor insane, as they will only help Darkseid and Brainiac destroy the world. Luthor then goes on to say that after most of it is gone, Luthor will rise as the hero the world needs. Enraged, Superman battles him. ''The player battles Lex Luthor as Superman in the Watchtower. After Luthor and the others are defeated, Superman tells Flash and Cyborg that he's going down to Earth to take out Darkseid once and for all. However, Luthor warns him that if he goes down to Earth he'll fail. Disregarding Luthor, Superman uses the teleporter to go to Metropolis. However, the teleporter malfunctions and sends him to Gotham City instead, where he is ambushed by Sinestro and Black Adam, who were sent there by Luthor. They reveal that Luthor had hacked into their teleportation system to send Superman here. Irritated, Superman punches Sinestro into space, and turns to Black Adam. The player battles Black Adam as Superman in Gotham City. After Adam is defeated, Sinestro comes flying back to Earth, irritated. The player battles Sinestro as Superman in Gotham City. He quickly ties them together with a steel bar that he bent, and flies to Metropolis. He meets up with fellow Leaguers, Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow. Batman informs Superman that they can't detect Darkseid anywhere on Earth, and the other Leaguers have apprehended the Legion of Doom. Excited by the good news, Superman suggests that they storm Brainiac's Ship, but Batman stops him and warns him, saying that Brainiac has Lois. A look of pure hated runs over Superman's face, and he flies off a second later. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow then phone the Watchtower, telling them to teleport them to Superman's location. They appear in Brainiac's Ship, where Superman is standing just a few feet away from Brainiac, who has Lois hooked up to what looked like an alien electric chair. Batman attempts to walk forward to calm Superman, but Brainiac creates a force field around them. The player battles Brainiac as Superman in Brainiac's Ship. Brainiac is knocked backwards, and Superman blasts the ship's core with his heat vision, which destabilizes the whole ship. Brainiac then swiftly activates the electric chair, killing Lois. Superman shouts for her, but right as she dies Brainiac's falling ship activates a self-destruct sequence. Brainiac says "It looks like we will all be going down with the ship, Kal-El." Cyborg's voice of the inter-comm then says "Not on my watch, Brainiac." The teleporters then begin the lock onto the four Leaguers, but the constant movement of the ship makes it difficult. Batman, Wonder Woman, and a very distraught Superman are all teleported away, but Green Arrow falls out of range into an uncharted area of the ship, right as it explodes. The three heroes then appear in the Watchtower, right as the League watches Brainiac's Ship destroy Metropolis. Superman screams, and Wonder Woman attempts to console him, but he throws her into the wall. He storms into the main room, where Flash and a few others Leaguers have finished securing Apokoliptian remnants from all over the world. They back away when they see Superman storming in. As Green Lantern asks "What happened?" Superman angrily smashes everything they had previously organized. Something that looks like a flower erupts into a purple-ish liquid that gets all over his arm and slowly sinks into him, but he pays it no notice, as he falls to his knees. Batman watches from the shadows as the other Leaguers attempt to calm him. He then whispers to himself "From this moment on, nothing will ever be the same again..." Chapter Two: Black Canary Five Years Later Black Canary is seen standing in front of Oliver Queen's gravestone. She is sniffling as the wind blows her hair to the side. She then gets an update on her phone from "Oracle", telling her to Gotham City ASAP. When she arrives in Gotham City, she sees no one around. However, she quickly turns around when she hears someone say "You fell for it. Good." She turns around to see Captain Atom and Cyborg, who were waiting to ambush her. "What have you done with Oracle?" demands Black Canary. Captain Atom then says "Uh uh uh, we ask the question here." Black Canary responds "If you want them, come get them." The player battles Captain Atom as Black Canary in Gotham City. She then turns to Cyborg, who is extremely surprised that she won. "How did you do that?" he demands. "Let's just say that's my little secret." The player battles Cyborg as Black Canary in Gotham City. Black Canary laughs, triumphant, but Captain Atom rises and blasts her from behind, knocking her unconscious. She is then brought to Iron Heights, where she is met with her interrogator, Hawkgirl. "Doing the High Chancellor's dirty work for him now, Hawkgirl?" Hawkgirl attempts to calm Black Canary down, but she refuses, continuing to call Hawkgirl a lacky and a slave. Irritated, Hawkgirl tells Black Canary that if she loses in a fight, she gives her everything she wants to know. Canary asks what she gets if she wins and Hawkgirl says "That's up to you." The player battles Hawkgirl as Black Canary in Iron Heights Prison. Once Hawkgirl is defeated, the alarms are all sounded and Black Canary is soon surrounded. However, a smoke pellet is released and Canary can hear fighting around her. Batman and Nightwing then emerge from the smoke and tell Canary that she needs to stop getting herself in these situations. "Sorry, I just can't help myself, it's too fun. Those pills really worked by the way." responds Canary. The three of them then escape the prison and begin to head back to their home base at the abandoned A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters. However, when they are by S.T.A.R. Labs, they are ambushed by the High Chancellor's Suicide Squad, led by Plastic Man. Batman insults Plastic Man, saying he's reverted back into a heartless criminal. Chuckling, Plastic Man transforms his arm into a mace and attempts to kill Batman. The three of them then engage in battle with the Suicide Squad. Bane runs at Nightwing, but he ducks and Canary turns around just in time for his fist to hit her in the face, knocking her into the S.T.A.R. Labs building. Bane then follows her. The player battles Bane as Black Canary in S.T.A.R. Labs. Once Bane is unconscious, Canary turns on the security video of the parking lot outside. She sees Weather Wizard is proving difficult for Batman and Nightwing to defeat, so Canary attaches Bane to a catapult-like machine, which throws him onto Weather Wizard. The other Suicide Squad members are easily defeated, but before they have time to take prisoners, they are swept away and returned to headquarters by the Flash, who was worried that they were taking too long. Batman thanks him, but before they can say anything else, Canary asks them if Batgirl was still here. Batman responded that she was fine, and Canary concluded that Cyborg must have just intercepted a transmission. Batman then asks Flash how Plan H is coming along. Flash then responds that it's practically ready. Canary then asks what Plan H is, and Batman decides that it is time to reveal to the Insurgency what their last resort was. Chapter Three: Flash Meanwhile, in a parallel dimension Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice